Revenge of a Psychopath
by Atomik27
Summary: Marlene is excited because it will have a new partner of habitat. She and her new best friend do everything together. Mara is very sweet and tender, or so it seems. Can the Penguins save Marlene before something bad happens?
1. A Notice of Transfer

**Hi guys, this is my first fic... I hope you like it =)**

**I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar**

**Chapter 1: A Notice of Transfer**

It was a normal day in Central Park Zoo ...

**Skipper:** Okay, now let's start with Kung Fu, one of the best-known martial arts

**Private:** Oh, well! (Excited)

This outbreak of the annoying captain and give him a heavy blow to Private.

**Skipper:** Private! How many times have I told, you need to stay strong in training and combat?

**Private****:** Sorry Skippah (rubs his sore cheek)

**Skipper:** Okay Private, just remember to ...

**Marlene:** Hi guys!

Marlene interrupted, causing Skipper did one of his defense tactics. Of course, the team reacted as they were taught in training and Marlene stay on the floor.

**Skipper:** Marlene!, How many times I have to tell you not to come without touching our habitat? (Frowned and Marlene helped him up. She just rolled her eyes.)

**Marlene:** I do not know, but if we are getting accounts tell me ... How many times you and your buddies have come without touching my habitat?

**Kowalski:** 78? (Marlene just roll your eyes)

**Marlene:** Anyway, I guess I'll have learned a new partner?

**Skipper:** You mean that spy is back! I thought the ship to the septic tank of Hoboken to stay!

**Marlene:** Fortunately there is Rhonda. It's an otter! Only an otter, an otter girl! Let's be best friends! Imaginence ... sleepovers, swimming, brushing each other! (Skipper just roll their eyes)

**Skipper:** Or it could be another spy the spiracle. After all, Kowalski has many other inventions that marine mammals would like to have in your hands.

**Marlene:** Let Skipper could not happen again. Could be very nice. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare my habitat when my new partner

Marlene went to his habitat, I wanted to have everything ready for when his new partner, was so excited. However, Skipper thought the opposite ...

**Skipper:** We men, training is canceled.

**Private:** On that, Skipper?

**Skipper:** We need to develop strategies for the new spy.

**And that's all folks... xD**

**Do not forget to leave a comment... your opinions count**

**And do not miss the next chapter**


	2. The New Companion of Marlene

**Hello friends, here I leave the next chapter, I hope you enjoy ... ****=)**

**I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar**

* * *

**Ch.2: The New Companion of Marlene**

The next morning, the penguins were the habitat of Marlene to welcome the new otter, or in the case of Skipper, interrogate them until they admit that he is a spy. When they arrived, there was a large box that was obviously new.

**Skipper:** Rico, Open the box! I already interrogating the spy

**Marlene:** That's not a spy!

**Skipper:** Always be ready for everything, Marlene.

**Private:** And what if not a spy?

**Skipper:** Private! (Gives a 'stand still') I told you all are spies until proven otherwise.

**Marlene:** It's not that we are all innocent until proven guilty?

**Skipper:** Marlene!

**Marlene:** Ok, ok ... you're right ... (laughs)

Rico spits a lever from inside her stomach and she opens the box. When open, it leaves a gray otter fur, green eyes and was slightly higher than Marlene.

**Marlene:** Hi. Welcome to the Central Park Zoo

**Mara:** Thank you.

**Private:** Hi, my name is Private. They are my friends, Rico, Skipper and Kowalski

**Skipper:** Private! I told you about giving classified information. (Turns to Mara) I know you're a spy, so tell me ... you work for?

**Marlene:** Do not listen to the paranoid penguin. My name is Marlene, it seems that we will be partners.

**Mara:** Great, my name is Mara and thanks for the welcome.

**Marlene:** Hey Mara, we have not seen before? You look very familiar

**Mara:** I think not, never forget a face.

**Marlene:** Ok ... how about if I give you a tour of the zoo?

**Mara:** That would be great.

**Marlene:** Grea ...

Marlene was interrupted by Skipper, who pulled to the side.

**Skipper:** Marlene!

**Marlene:** What happens now?

**Skipper:** You can't leave alone with the spy

**Marlene:** You have to be so paranoid, relax, note that is a good girl, and trust me.

**Skipper:** I trust you, but not the spy.

Marlene ignored him Skipper was always paranoid about all the newcomers. But Skipper could not afford to let one of his friends fell into a trap, so remote Private to go with them.

The Habitat of the Penguins ... Skipper was watching through the telescope.

**Kowalski:** Skipper, do not you think you're being too overprotective

**Skipper:** Kowalski are you talking about?

**Kowalski:** I mean, Mara doesn't seem to be a danger to any of us.

**Skipper:** That's just what Johnson said and Manfredy and ended up locked in a cage in a volcano.

**Kowalski:** I'm just saying that does not seem as bad girl

**Skipper:** You think Doris change by Mara, Kowalski?

**Kowalski:** But! Of course not. Unless Mara show love for science, then that would fall into your arms

**Skipper:**?

**Kowalski:** Well ... you must admit it is very pretty.

**Skipper:** I did not realize that. But still ... we have to watch.

* * *

**Skipper will be right ¿? Is it a spy? Would you do something bad to Marlene and Cape? ¿Doris Kowalski change by Mara? What were you doing Rico? ... Are transcendental questions ... =)**

**And do not miss the next episode of "Revenge of a Psychopath"**

**Pdt: Leave your comments ... your opinions count .. =)**


	3. That Strange Comment

**Hello again friends ... here I bring the ch. 3**

**I do not own the penguins of madagascar**

* * *

**Ch.3: That Strange Comment**

While Skipper continued his paranoia, Marlene and Private showed her the zoo Mara and told her their adventures.

**Private:** So if you have any problems, please call us.

**Mara:** I have that in mind.

**Marlene:** Yes, but if it comes to things girls ... you better not call them.

**Mara:** What we have to dwell?

**Private:** Well ... we saw the Bada and Bing and ... Phill and Manson badgers...

**Marlene:** ... the habitat of reptiles ... the farm for young children ... we just need...

**Private:** The habitat of the lemurs

**Mara:** Great ... I've heard that lemurs are fun.

**Marlene:** You have no idea

The three animals are the habitat of the lemurs. Upon arrival, Julien found sitting in a beach chair sunbathing, Maurice was preparing one of his famous fruit smoothies and Mort helped him.

**Maurice:** Hey guys, how are you?

**Private:** Fine, thank Maurice. She is Mara

**Marlene:** This is my new companion

**Mara:** Hello

**Maurice:** Hello and welcome to the zoo. My name is Maurice. He's Mort and the one sitting is King Julien.

Just mention the name of Maurice Julien, this rose from his chair and approached.

**Julien:** Someone called me?

**Private:** Hi Julien

**Julien:** Hi nun. Marlene ... but pleasant surprise that you do here?

**Marlene:** We are showing the zoo to my new partner

**Mara:** Hello, Hello, my name is Mara.

**Julien:** Oh ... but I see? Apparently the zoo is being invaded by beautiful ladies

**Mara:** (Marlene) that's a compliment?

**Marlene:** (Mara) I think if

**Julien:** Well, Mara, I'm the King of this zoo, King Julien

**Mara:** (Marlene) is a King?

**Marlene:** (Mara) The self proclaimed king. But all we could continue the game

**Julien:** Well 'cute' that your plans for tonight?

**Mara:** I?

**Julien:** Well, of course. I am a king ... a good match for all the ladies.

**Marlene:** Really? Do not tell me?

**Julien:** But of course ... of course if I am a king. Oh ... and by the way Marlene, I know this makes you sad but now I want to go out with Mara.

**Marlene:** What?

**Julien:** Be strong Marlene, I know you're madly in love with me, but I fear that ours will not work.

**Marlene:** Ours? I? In love with you? (Laughs) Julien, between you and I never did anything!

**Julien:** Nice, apparently taking a break this very well

**Marlene:** Breaking? But ...?

**Julien:** Marlene Sorry, but we ended

**Marlene:** What? Finish what? Can't finish what has not started

**Julien:** Get over Marlene. And that was? Ah yes ... Well, Mara, you're going to do this afternoon?

**Mara:** I'm sorry ... Julien… King Julien... but I'll be busy. You see, I have to arrange my things.

**Julien:** Then we'll leave for another time.

**Maurice:** Well, since you're new, take this as a welcome fruit smoothie (gives him a shake each)

**Mara:** Thank you

**Private:** I 'll tell you, Mara, Maurice shakes are the most sweet and delicious

**Mara:** Seriously? What's your secret?

**Maurice:** Well ... it's a secret

**Mara:** (In a mysterious way) Go, it seems, everyone here has secrets

All were silent after the comment of Mara, including Mort. The silence lasted about 5 seconds, but for all it was like 5 minutes. Marlene and Private realized the awkward moment that everyone must be going, so I decided to break the ice.

**Marlene:** Well, I think it's getting late

**Private:** Yes, I think I should go back to my habitat

**Mara:** Oh, right ... we have not gone to your habitat

Marlene and looked out. They could not take it now, let alone after what he said. Skipper would respond with "is rated" or "is confidential" to almost everything. The basis of the penguins was full of secrets, and Marlene and Private did not want his new friend at the zoo thought it was all pure secrets between friends.

**Marlene:** I'm sorry Mara, but I think it's getting late. Come, I'll help you organize your things.

**Private:** Yes. Besides ... (He began to think I had to think of something) Today we are doing the cleaning in my habitat.

**Mara:** We can help

**Marlene:** Skipper doesn't like visits when busy

**Mara:** Why?

**Marlene:** (nervously) I do not know ... Private?

**Private:** (nervous) Uh ... (Look at the clock tower) Wow ... but later is, well I'm going

Private will be the base and goes with Mara Marlene its habitat to help accommodate your stuff. Meanwhile...

**Julien:** That such Mara is very, very strange

**Mort:** Why?

**Julien:** Well ... I don't know

**Maurice:** Well ... I, too, is somewhat strange. How you said about ... you know ... it seems everyone here is secret ... how ... how she said it was strange.

**Julien:** Hmm ... well if the new is very rare, I shouldn't ask to get out. Maurice, canceled my date with her, I going to go out with Marlene, again.

That said, Julien took the beating he had prepared Maurice, who looked annoyed, because that was his smoothie. Well ... I think we are forgetting some paranoid penguin. At the base of the Penguins...

**Skipper:** Private!, Why did it take so long?

**Private:** Well ...

**Skipper:** (Interrupting Private) I bet that made him such Mara delayed ... I said it is a spy!

**Private:** Don't think it's a spy ...

**Skipper:** Private! (Almost gives one of his famous 'stand still')

**Private:** But it's true. We were walking around the zoo and did nothing strange.

**Kowalski:** I once Skipper, Mara doesn't seem suspicious or anything.

**Skipper:** Ok ... you sure did not do anything strange?

**Private:** Yes. But ...

**Skipper:** Although what, Private? (Annoying)

**Private:** Well ... we had visited almost all habitats ... we were talking with the lemurs and Mara asked Maurice what was the secret of her smoothie.

**Skipper:** Spy! (Paranoia again) I bet that she threatened to tell the secret

**Kowalski:** What is the secret, Private? The fruit smoothies Maurice are excellent

**Rico:** (Excited) SHAKE!

**Private:** I don't know ... Maurice told us never even Mara.

**Skipper:** So ... What's so strange?

**Private:** Nothing. The strange thing was the comment by Mara

**Skipper:** (impatiently) What did she say?

**Private:** She said, (imitating the mysterious voice of Mara) "Apparently, everyone here has secrets"

**Skipper:** (rubbing his chin with his fin) With that said ...

**Kowalski:** Skipper, are you okay? What do you think?

**Skipper:** We watch the spy

**Kowalski:** Skipper, do not you think you're being too paranoid?

**Skipper:** Kowalski Nonsense, we have to watch, you can do something bad to someone, especially Marlene.

**Kowalski:** Skipper ... Ehh, do not you think perhaps you most concerned about is Marlene, and Marlene only?

**Skipper:** (Confused) Kowalski, what do you mean?

**Kowalski:** What I mean is that they always say it's a spy, but in many previous occasions, have always chosen to accept that it is not.

**Skipper:** And your point is ...

**Kowalski:** That this time, your concern and your paranoia has increased because it is a special case because it may be in trouble is Marlene, and you're afraid that something bad happens and you lose.

Kowalski is not of the romantic and sentimental, but he had seen thousands of times to Skipper and Marlene, both were great friends, had their ups and downs, but their friendship was over, and apparently neither Skipper nor Marlene had realized.

**Skipper:** What are you talking about, Kowalski? Fear? When I have fear? It is our duty to keep the zoo safe, so we take turns to do night watch. Kowalski, you keep watch tomorrow. Rico, the next day and Private ... the next day to the next.

**Private:** who watch today?

**Skipper:** I will. Kowalski, are in charge.

Skipper, left the base and where they always went to watch, the clock tower. He was thoughtful for Kowalski's comment but ... fear of losing Marlene? ... Skipper was 100% sure that was true ... but he not only cared, cared for all animals in the zoo.

In the habitat of otters, the two friends were very tired after ordering Mara habitat to feel at home. They were so tired that they decided to go to sleep. The truth is that the entire zoo was asleep, except Skipper, who was watching, and ... someone else wrote the following on her/his laptop:

* * *

_Plan D: Phase 2 (Transfer) - Completed_

_Location: Central Park Zoo - New York_

_Recognition:_

_Habitat of reptiles: No Risk / locked in showcases resistible_

_Lion Habitat: - Risk  
Name: Alex / 100% Carnivore_

_Habitat of the flamingos: - No risk  
Pinky + 3 flamingos / Theft of fish in the hold of food_

_Hippo Habitat: - No risk  
Name: Gloria / Heavyweight / Bride of Melman_

_Habitat of the Giraffe: - No risk  
Name: Melman / Weakness: Sensitive to any disease / Gloria Groom_

_Badger Habitat: - No risk  
Berky / Hate Marlene / Weakness: Popcorn / Mad for fashion  
Stacy / Hate Marlene / Weakness: love Kowalski / Mad for fashion_

_Dwell in the Baboon: - No Risk  
Marla and the gang / Skill: Dance / very strange_

_Habitat of Delfin: - No Risk  
Doris / Ability: Good swimmer / Secret love with Skipper_

_Koala Habitat: - No Risk  
Leonard / Animal Night_

_Elephant Habitat: - No Risk  
Burt / is the world's largest manfiero / Weakness: peanuts_

_Rhino Habitat: - Intermediate Risk  
Roy / has a horn_

_Kangaroo Habitat: - Intermediate Risk  
Joey / Skill: Boxing_

_Habitat of chimpanzees: - Intermediate Risk  
Phill / Ability: can read / Weakness: Very dirty  
Mason / Weakness: crazy for cleaning / Skills: ability to notice things_

_Habitat of gorillas: - No Risk  
Bada / Secret: He sleeps with her __teddy bear and blanket  
__Bing / Secret: It takes the teddy bear to Bada_

_Habitat of lemurs: - No Risk  
Maurice / Secret Fruit Smoothie (unknown) / Julien hates / is aware of all  
Mort / Weaknesses: Very little to be understanding things / Weakness: Julien's feet  
Julien / King of the Zoo / Weakness: girls / attitude: naive and believed_

The mysterious person or animal, save the file and turn off the laptop.

* * *

**Who is writing this? And for what? What is Plan D? ... and I keep asking questions ... =)**

**Let me make it clear that I have tried to put all the animals in the zoo ... or at least those who know ... appreciate my work, not easy to do this and do work together.**

**Well friends ... that's all the 3rd chapter ... thanks for your comments ... and please write me ... =)**

**Oh ... and do not miss the next chapter ... = D**


	4. Good Works

**Hello again ... here I leave the 4th chapter**

**I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Good Works**

The next day, Mara woke after a quiet night, looked Marlene's bed and ... she was not. He rose from his bed and walked quickly out ... There she was, by the pond.

**Marlene:** Oh ... Good morning, Mara. Did you sleep well?

**Mara:** Yes, thank you. What are you doing up so early?

**Marlene:** Well, Skipper and his team aren't the only ones doing the good works of the day. Every day in the morning, I help some animals from the zoo, the animals usually they have some fear the penguins. I don't know if you noticed, but sometimes his crazy ideas scaried.

**Mara:** Oh right, yesterday we couldn't go to the penguin habitat. Why do not we now?

**Marlene:** I think not. Every morning, they train, and Skipper doesn't like interruptions. Maybe later.

**Mara:** Ok, no problem

**Marlene:** Hey Mara, will not you come with me to help other animals in the zoo?

**Mara:** You sure?

**Marlene:** Sure, if not, I don't ask you.

**Mara:** Ok, I'll walk. Perhaps more so I joined the zoo

The two friends went to help. Mara could see Marlene helped all animals, she also helped clear. Meanwhile in the habitat of the penguins ...

**Kowalski:** Then don't find anything strange in the night watch?

**Skipper:** Nothing, all was quiet. The only strange thing was seeing Bada and Bing playing tricks on Phill and Mason as they slept.

**Private:** I told you, Skipper, Mara isn't bad.

**Skipper:** Yeah, maybe you're right. But even keep in sight.

**Rico:** (Looking through the periscope) Ahh ... da ... Mada ... Auda ... ears ... the ... oogio!

**Skipper:** What? (All from the base)

**Private:** That nice gesture, to help all of the zoo.

**Skipper:** Private, please. I bet they are doing something wrong

**Kowalski:** Actually, Skipper, Mara seems that really is helping other animals.

**Skipper:** Yeah, yeah, yeah ... Let's give a prize ... don't realize ... is false!

Skipper looks again, but this time differently. Mara watched as Burt was helping the elephant. _"What a nice gesture"_ thought _"Maybe Private and Kowalski are right, does not seem to be a threat to anyone."_

**Skipper:** Alright guys. It's time to training. We must be ready for everything, especially for my archenemy Blowhole.

**Private:** I thought you were going to talk about Mara, you know, perhaps a spy (laughs)

**Skipper:** Well, maybe I'm wrong about Mara. It may not be as bad as I thought.

The three soldiers facing each other. Realizing that ...

**Skipper:** You guys expect? A train, go, go, go!

* * *

**What happened? Well ... then I know, but it sure is ask ... or maybe not, but just in case they were remarked ... Where was Marlene? Why ****Skipper ****just saw Mara? Well, don't worry, because Marlene wasn't with Mara in the habitat of Burt, but was in the habitat of Joy, the kangaroo. Sure you say, "But Joy doesn't like anyone to be in his habitat" Well that's not entirely true, Joy doesn't like anyone to be in his habitat, especially penguins, but since this is Marlene ... well ... you know ... you can't hit a girl ... let alone when it comes to help.**

**Well that's all the 4th Chapter ... sorry for making it so short, but still I hope you liked it.**

**Don't forget to send your reviews**


	5. Things penguin

**Sorry to dwell on updating ... but I'm back ... = D**

**I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar**

* * *

**Chap.5: Things penguin**

After helping animals, Marlene took Mara to the penguin habitat, clear that first made sure they finished with your workouts every morning. Both went through the subway tunnel, which links the habitat of Marlene with penguins. Obviously, as was the reception, the command team was in position to attack and Skipper threw up the first figure that appeared, which obviously was Marlene.

**Marlene:** We have to go through this every time I come to visit?

**Skipper:** Marlene! How many times have I told you not to come suddenly?

**Marlene:** Hmm ... I don't know. How many times have I told you not to come without touching?

**Kowalski:** Deja-boo

**Marlene:** Skipper, Remove lint off you?

**Skipper:** Oh yeah, right, sorry (relieves and helps her up Marlene)

**Marlane:** Guys, I brought Mara to get to know better

**Mara:** Hello

**Private:** Hello Mara, welcome to our habitat

**Mara:** Thanks, I was hoping to come to their habitat. Marlene guess his best for the end

**Private:** Come I will show every corner ...

Rico and Private showed him all to Mara. Certainly not last long, as only conversed with her as she showed her the sleeping berths, the TV, the table where they ate, planned and / or played with the cards, and finally the periscope ... But something caught Mara .

**Mara:** What's that? (points to a door) in there?

**Private:** Kowalski's lab

**Kowalski:** Private! Is supposed to be confidential. True, Skipper?

**Skiper:** Ah ... nothing happens.

What, what, what ...! Double whats! What Skipper said? It's okay? Everyone was surprised at the response of the penguin leader. It was strange, wasn't Skipper not bothered that the young cadet show him around the habitat, seemed unconcerned.

**Kowalski:** These insurance, Skipper?

**Skipper:** Of course, Mara doesn't seem to be a threat. Trusted her as Marlene

**Marlene:** Really?

**Skipper:** Sure, why not? Furthermore, I apologize, Mara, for having accused of being a spy.

Everyone was surprised. Skipper ... apologizing? He had never apologized to someone other than your team ... or Marlene.

**Mara:** I accept your apology, Skipper.

**Skipper:** Thanks Mara, and welcome to the zoo

Wow ... that was ... wow ... Everyone was so surprised by the attitude of Skipper. I don't believe nor understand ... except for Marlene, who already knew what was happening, but didn't say anything about it, wanting to know where else to go.

**Mara:** So behind these doors ... Your lab?

**Kowalski:** Yeah, with all my inventions

**Mara:** Wow ... amazing. There you go!

**Kowalski:** (stops Mara) Mara Sorry, but all that is in my laboratory is confidential ... only I can get in, no one else.

**Mara:** Ok, I understand. And ... that's behind that other door? (Points to another door)

**Private:** Ah ... there's ... (He is interrupted by Skipper, who will cover the peak)

**Skipper:** Sorry, chikita, but only we can get ...

**Mara:** What? Also confidential?

**Marlene:** Everything is confidential, Mara

**Skipper:** Exactumundo. So he says ... is our secret base base command penguins

**Mara:** Wow ...

**Rico:** Soo-ber-to ico ...

**Mara and Marlene:** That's what he said?

**Private:** May Zoo is now open

**Marlene:** You'd better return to our habitat

**Mara:** Yes, I will not cause problems

**Marlene:** Sure, see you later

**Mara:** Bye

**Skipper:** Goodbye, it was nice to have them as visitors.

The two otters returned to their habitats for the subway.

After the zoo closed, the two friends were preparing to sleep while talking about everything that happened in the day

**Mara:** It was nice to help animals

**Marlene:** I know it. It's fun to do the good works of the day and spend time with your friends.

**Mara:** From when you help all the animals?

**Marlene:** Oh ... well ... Skipper once told me it's good to do a good deed for someone. She said she heard of a boy scout. She said I should try it, and the truth is that often had to be helping with some of their missions and I thought ... why not? Help will be fun ... and be a better use of my time.

**Mara:** Skipper guess you will be helping also welcomed.

**Marlene:** Actually, Mara, he doesn't know. I never told him.

**Mara:** Why?

**Marlene:** Because I'm not sure how to react when I say that there are animals that don't want to be afraid for your help. I don't want to bother me or anything like that.

**Mara:** You're a friend of Skipper, not Marlene?

**Marlene:** (smiles) It's true. Skipper is a great friend. Always there when I need ... him (it is thoughtful)

**Mara:** Marlene, What's wrong?

**Marlene:** No, nothing happens ... Actually if anything happens ...

**Mara:** what?

**Marlene:** Skipper ... today ... his behavior wasn't normal. He acted in a very strange way. It was all friendly ... especially you ... he's not apologizing, Mara

**Mara:** What do you mean?

**Marlene:** Have not you noticed? Skipper likes... you ...

**Mara:** Really?

**Marlene:** Sure, chikitita

**Mara:** Chikitita?

**Marlene: **You should get out ... or something (somewhat uncertain)

**Mara:** Maybe I will

**Marlene:** Great! ... great ... (Not so happy)

**Mara:** Well ... Goodnight

**Marlene:** Good night, Mara.

The two friends lay on their beds ... But somebody thought about ... That someone was Marlene, she didn't know why she was sad ... She was surprised to realize that Skipper was in love with Mara, was excited at the time and didn't expect the time tell her friend ... but... now... that she had never wanted to have known ... She wanted to Skipper be happy ... also Mara ... but... something inside her made her feel sad ... "_What is?_" he asked himself over and over in his mind ... until finally falling asleep.

The night was beautiful and quiet ... not even Julien wanted to break with the beautiful tranquility of the night ... In fact, for some strange reason ... the nights of those days were just quiet ... You could tell by the way everyone was asleep, peacefully ... All ... except one ... who apparently loves to write in his notebook:

* * *

**Habitat of the Penguins**

- **Kowalski** / Lieutenant - second in command / Skill: Very clever. Scientific / Secret Laboratory. Inventions / Weakness: The girls (medium risk)  
- **Rico** / Skill and Weakness: Loco by explosions (medium risk)  
- **Private** / Rookie and younger / Secret Lunacornios and Winkies (low risk)  
- **Skipper** / Captain Group / Skill: ALL / Weakness: Chocolate Swiss / Secret: In love with Marlene ... (VERY VERY HIGH RISK)

* * *

**Ahhh ... who will be writing all this in? ... Wait a minute ... I'm telling you this ... obviously it is ... but I leave you with the intrigue**

**Hmm ... not surprised Skipper's attitude? ... And do not forget ... this very thoughtful Marlene, do not you think?**

**Well ... see you in the next chapter ... =)**

**Don't forget to check ... your opinions count =)**


	6. Percentages and Conclusions

**Well guys I'm back ... and I've updated faster to reward delay last time**

**Hope you like this chapter ...**

**I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar**

* * *

**Chap.6: Percentages and Conclusions**

Step one week since Marlene told his new friend about his suspicions about Skipper ... And though it appears that all fit ... love ... Skipper looked increasingly approached Mara, was always with her. Skipper morning and woke to his training routine with your team, then watched the zoo while helping to care for Melman Mara ... you know ... giving their medications according to need ... haha. Apparently everything was rosy for the penguin leader, who by spending time with Mara, had neglected some things ... including the friendship he had with his team and Marlene. You did not tell Rico that controlled his addiction crazy explosions, and not even gave their 'stand still' out (who was happy about it, but just missed him) and yelled at Kowalski on their inventions ... or asked options ... especially because he had no time for their missions. Before the arrival of Mara, every afternoon, Skipper and Marlene played cards and talked ... but now, everything had changed. Not only Skipper, also Marlene, who was very depressed, had no desire even to do good works of the day ... and not spend time with Skipper, that was the reason ... but why? He asked again and again ... and never had an answer.

**Private:** Marlene, are you okay?

**Marlene:** Yes, Private ... why not be nice?

**Private:** Hmm ... I don't know, you look different lately ...

**Marlene:** Really?

**Private:** Yep. Before every evening Skipper and you played with the cards, now you just sit on the roof of your cave watching what they do Skipper and Mara as now.

**Marlene:** What about you? There are also rare lately

**Private:** Hmm ... true ... we no longer missions. And the truth is ... I miss it. It was fun

**Marlene:** (Sad) Yes ... was fun. I also miss him

**Kowalski:** (Scaring Marlene) Seriously? I thought you hated

**Marlene:** Kowalski ... I didn't know you were here

**Kowalski:** Yeah ... sorry for the interruption ... but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. So ... are you sad?

**Marlene:** Noo

**Private:** Marlene ... here all know you're not good at lying

**Marlene:** Well ... maybe I do feel a little sad, and ... (sadly) I don't know why

**Kowalski:** (smiles) You don't noticed it?

**Marlene:** Uh?

**Kowalski:** That sorely miss someone

**Marlene:** What?

**Private:** (Laughs) Oh Marlene ... Even I've noticed ... you weird California

**Marlene and Kowalski:** Uh! (Kowalski hits his face with his fin)

**Marlene:** Private ... we already exceeded. I have new friends here

**Private:** Ahh ... so ... if not California... then it's Skipper

**Kowalski:** Tin tin tin tin ... we have a winner!

**Marlene:** Skipper?

**Kowalski:** Skipper and you ... are very friendly, always spend time together. But now is so busy with Mara ... well ... I think ...

Marlene: (interrupting Kowalski) who is so in love with her that has not realized that we had left behind!

That answer ... and that reaction ... finished with Kowalski's doubts. Now if ... I was 100% sure that Marlene had very special feelings towards Skipper ... and I was 100% sure that Marlene ... had not even aware of their own feelings.

Already in the command headquarters of the Penguins ... Kowalski, Rico and Private were talking about what happened, and the reaction of Marlene ...

**Private:** So... Marlene is in ... love ... with Skipper?

**Kowalski:** Affirmative

**Rico:** YE-AH ...!

**Private:** And ... Skipper knows?

**Kowalski:** No. Like you don't know that, until recently, he was in love with Marlene

**Private:** Skipper? In love? With Marlene?

**Rico:** YE-AH ...!

**Kowalski:** Private, I know you're very young ... but you really like romance novels?

**Private:** Yeah ... Let's see one?

**Kowalski:** Noo ... We are one ... and as secondary characters (_**Author:** xD_)

**Private:** Uuu ... what fun!

**Kowalski:** Before ... I was 100% sure that Skipper had romantic feelings for Marlene, but now I understand nothing ... And that's not common in me

**Private:** What do you mean?

**Kowalski:** It now seems that Marlene is right. Skipper is in love with Mara

**Private:** Really? ... Hmmm ... I prefer to be with Marlene ... They would make a good couple

**Rico:** Jum .. Jumm ... yesh yesh ...

**Kowalski:** Not that I've seen ... She is beautiful ... but ... don't know ... there must be something

**Private:** It must be because he saw inside ... she helped the animals, especially with medications Melman

**Kowalski:** Help, be supportive, funny, good friend, hate Julien but not so ... Hmm ...

**Private:** She would interrupt like Marlene

**Kowalski:** Right. Werent like Mar-...

**All:** It acts like Marlene!

* * *

**Wow ... Mara, that lack of personality ... or not? ... And ... lol ... Cabo ... seriously? ... California? ... Jajjaja ... xD**

**Well ... I want to make clear ... that if it is a short novel ... but ... and I get something nostalgic but it is my duty to tell you that we're in the middle of this fic ... =(**

**But do not be sad ... I have one in mind ... you'll see ... =)**  
**If you are reading ... please let me know ... seriously ... jajajaxD comment ... put ... no ... but I wonder if this liking history les ... =)**

**Well ... you know ... your opinions count checked .. Until the next chapter ... =D**


	7. Friendship Reconciliation

**Well ... here's another chapter ... wii ... read ... and enjoy ... =)**

**I do not own the penguins of Madagascar**

* * *

**Chap.7: Friendship Reconciliation**

**Kowalski:** How is it that I have not noticed? ... All of it is exactly like Marlene. Her behavior, her laugh, her words, her way of doing things ... everything!

**Private:** And this brings us, Kowalski?

**Kowalski:** Uh ... well ... actually ... I don't know. But the whole thing makes me very strange, but I don't know exactly what we have to do something.

**Private:** That I don't understand is why Skipper hasn't noticed that? The first is always suspect.

**Kowalski:** Ahh ... young Private ... Skipper is blinded now ... And we can't do anything, just one thing

**Private:** May! We've to make Skipper fall in love with Marlene again?

**Kowalski:** Exactly. It will be a mission among the three.

**Private:** But as we do that?

Just then enters Skipper, everything was weird even after being with Mara.

**Skipper:** Hello ...

**All:** Hello

**Skipper:** What are you doing? They look suspicious ...

**Kowalski:** What? ... Nooo

**Skipper:** Kowalski ... there's something you want to tell me?

**Kowalski:** (Nervous) Noo ...

**Skipper:** Well ... If you don't tell me ... I know who if (Look out, who is more nervous even) Private ...

**Private:** (very nervous) ... S-Skipper...?

**Skipper:** What are you up to?

**Private:** N-No-Nothing Skipper ... w-w-why hatch something? (giggle)

**Skipper:** Umm ... I do not know ... Why hatch something, Private?

**Private:** (makes her giggle and ends in tears) I'm sorry! ... If you're up to something ...! ... Marlene is on!

**Skipper:** Marlene?

**Kowalski:** Skipper ... yes, is ... is Marlene

**Skipper:** What about Marlene?

**Kowalski:** Well ... she's very sad... and lonely... very sad and lonely.

**Skipper:** Kowalski, leave the drama and tell me what happen

**Kowalski:** Well ... Marlene strange to be with you

**Skipper:** Eh?

**Private:** Yep ... before you spent all the time with her... But now we're too busy with Mara and ... we've left out ... especially to Marlene.

**Kowalski:** Marlene was like your best friend since we returned to the zoo, it is wrong to abandon it or change it for someone you barely know for a week.

**Skipper:** (Thinking) ... I think you're right. Maybe I should talk to her and spend time with friends as before ... Well, that's what makes

The leader turned to the penguin habitat of otters. Arriving Marlene was sitting on his bed with his Spanish guitar and a notebook.

**Marlene:** Skipper ... what do you do here? ... Ehh ... Mara has come to ...

**Skipper:** (Interrupting Marlene) That's not why I came

**Marlene:** Oh, no?

**Skipper:** I want to apologize to you. I know that I've been spending time with Mara and I've neglected my friends, and among them are you. So ... I came to apologize ...

**Marlene:** Oh ... don't worry ... I know ...

**Skipper:** (Interrupting Marlene again) No, it was wrong. It wasn't right to leave my best friend, and that is why I have come to reward.

**Marlene:** Well ... I'm listening

**Skipper:** I was weighed and I remembered that you make the best chocolate cake in the world and then I realized long ago that you prepare. So why not prepare a cake together?, As the day we met.

Aww ... that nice memory and nice way of rewarding things. It was obvious Marlene response. As the two friends prepared the famous chocolate cake. Mara goes to the habitat of the penguins ...

**Mara:** Hey guys, what do you doing?

The typical question from Marlene ...

**All:** ¬ ¬

**Mara:** Ehh ... where is Skipper?

**Kowalski:** He's not here. He went out, had something important to do.

**Mara:** what thing?

**All:** It's classified!

**Mara:** Oh ... right, sorry (I felt the tension in the air)

**Private:** Why do you came, Mara?

**Mara:** Oh ... right ... I almost forgot. I have a special surprise for Marlene

**Private:** (Happy and curious) Seriously?

**Mara:** Yes. She is such a good friend that I would give a gift

**Private:** Well ... That's nice of you, Mara. And what is the surprise?

**Mara:** Well ... it's a surprise. You will know when it is given. There's just one little problem and want to help me

**Kowalski:** Oh ... sure ... what is the problem?

**Mara:** Well I put it in the old zoorvenir the zoo, you know ... no one would look there. But apparently Alice came in and put it on a shelf ... and ... the truth is that I have little afraid of heights. What do you said? ... Do you help me?

* * *

**They believe that the penguins do? Mara accept help? What is the special gift you have for Marlene? ... the answers in the next chapter ... =)**

**Well friends ... had already told coo ... this fic and I get half ... but do not worry ... I have another that just what I'm putting in the oven ... but still not ready ... jijij ...**

**For my next fic ... I need some suggestions which I find if preugunta answer the following:**

**What do you think Stacy will hide the world and her best friend Becky?**

**What do you think Becky will hide the world and her best friend Stacy?**

**Please ... reviews and response ...I know I can count on you... =D**


	8. Trapped

**Wow ... apparently I'm having much free time ... jejej ... but ... here's bueo another chapter ... =)**

**I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar**

* * *

**Chap.8: Trapped**

**Mara:** What do you say? ... Do you help me?

**Kowalski:** Sure ... why not?

Penguins agreed to help Mara ... after all ... Marlene was to receive a surprise. Everyone knew that he liked surprises. Mara led them to the old Zoorvenir ... it was dark ... or see anything

**Private:** Maybe we should turn on the light ... I am told that there are ghosts here

**Kowalski:** There aren't ghosts, Private. Now ... Mara ... know where the switch-(screams)

Everyone shouted ... do not know exactly what happened, everything was dark unseeing. But one thing if they were sure ... the penguins were trapped in a cage.

**Private:** Oh, no! We are locked!

**Kowalski:** Mara, are you okay?

**Mara:** Yes ... where are you?

**Private:** We are locked!

**Rico:** (spits something, turns, explodes and ... nothing ...) No BAKOOM!

**Kowalski:** It seems we are in a very sturdy cage.

**Mara:** (worried) are in a cage?

**All:** Yeah!

**Kowalski:** Mara, go out and go for help

**Mara:** (worried) Ok

Mara leaves the old store ... Meanwhile, in the habitat of the penguins, Skipper returns after your day with Marlene.

**Skipper:** Ahh ... a great time. I haven't spent a day with ... wait ... where is my team? (See the table in the center of the seat) what is that? It is a note

The note read:

_**Skipper, we will file an emergency in the old Zoorvenir.**_  
_**Atte: Your team**_

Skipper finished reading went straight to the old Zoorvenir ...

**Skipper:** Hello? Kowalski? Rico? Private? Where are you?

He got no answers

**Skipper:** Where will the integrated (screaming) But that ...

Oh, no! ... Now the four penguins are locked.

**Skipper:** Where am I?

**Private:** Skipper!

**Skipper:** Private? What happened?

**Private:** We are locked!

**Skipper:** That's obvious Private! Kowalski?

**Kowalski:** We seem to be locked in a cage heavy duty Skipper

**Skipper:** How tough?

**Kowalski:** Rico attempt to break the bars with dynamite ... but it didn't work.

**Rico:** ... NO BAKOOM AHH!

**Skipper:** Rays!

**Private:** Mara was with us but she wasn't captured. It has come to ask for help

**Skipper:** And ...

Skipper was interrupted by a strange noise. You could not see anything, so ...

**Skipper:** Who's there? Blowhole Show yourself! Give your face!

**Mysterious Voice:** (evil laughter) Penguin fool!

**Skipper:** That's not the voice of Blowhole ... Who are you?

**Mysterious voice:** you don't care SILLY MOUNTAIN!

**Skipper:** What do you want "Mysterious Voice"?

**Mysterious Voice:** What I want? ... YOU ... OR YOUR COMMAND... HAVEN'T WHAT I WANT! ANYONE GIVE ME WHAT I WANT! ... But I ... I'll take care of it!

**Private:** And that's what you want?

**Mysterious Voice:** a glass of REVENGE! (evil laugh)

**Skipper:** Your voice makes me not known. But still you will not win! ... no one can beat me

**Mysterious Voice:** (evil laughter) AY CAPTAIN! ... THE THING ... NOT IS WITH YOU!

**Skipper:** What do you mean?

**Mysterious Voice:** I have four... missing one... (evil laugh)

* * *

**Who will be the evil laugh? Skipper and his team will come out of this and find out who is the one who is thirsty for revenge? ... The answers in the next chapter ... =)**

**Asked for my next fic:**

**What do you think is the biggest secret of Stacy that not even her best friend Becky knows?**

**What do you think is the biggest secret of Becky that not even her best friend Stacy knows?**

**Your answers and opinions count ... until the next chapter ... =)**


End file.
